


伴手礼

by Reeno



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno
Summary: 阿尔方斯和哥哥的品味差不多。兄弟俩约定之日后去新国游历了三年，回国的时候决定带些礼物去拜访马斯坦，只不过同时带去的还有一个小小的阴谋。警告：我在集齐佐右CP的路上一去不返，这篇阿尔大大的切黑，豆子良心不安，打火机陷入自闭，怀疑人生（。原本应该是短打一发完，但不知道怎么的又……长了…………|||orz
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 7





	伴手礼

**Author's Note:**

> 现场卡肉。

“是的，您有空吗？”阿尔方斯在电话里这么问到，爱德华坐在桌上晃着他的腿，怀里放着一个包装精美的红色礼盒，他看上去有些焦躁。

“这样啊，那真是太好了，”阿尔左手提着话筒点点头，右手食指在一沓纸的边缘慢慢地抠着，“啊，当然，他也会来，”他瞥了眼爱德华，“没有的事，我们都很想念您的……”爱德华眨了下眼，板起脸不轻不重地用右腿踹了他一脚，“哪有，”阿尔侧开点身往哥哥身上靠过去，他放开那沓纸，转而压上爱德撑在桌边的左手上，用自己把他环了起来。

“没问题，”阿尔愉快地应道，“那到时候见了，拜拜。”

“成了？”爱德华朝他眨眨眼。

“嗯，”阿尔瞪圆自己的眼睛望着他哥哥，“网已经架好了，饵，”他将一只手放上爱德华腿上那红色的盒子，“也有了，”阿尔没有阻止自己露出一个得逞的笑容来，“他会自己进来的，哥哥。”

爱德华看上去有些踌躇，阿尔知道他对这件事不那么肯定，但他们已经讨论过这个，他捏紧哥哥的手，把头蹭进他的颈窝，“如果你真的对此感到不安，我们可以试试别的法子。”

“……不，”爱德华说，“这样就好。”

=

罗伊在周四下午接到阿尔方斯的来电，他们乘坐的火车在周五晚上到东城，他下班之后正好可以去给他们接风。

约定之日过去小半年后，兄弟两个就踏上了前往新国的旅途，至今离开亚美斯多利斯已经差不多三年了，有时候他们会通信，随着爱德华年龄渐长，他的字倒是越写越老实了，他们会和他谈论一些有关新国炼丹术的事情，有时候和他分享一些无关紧要的旅途见闻，罗伊很难想起当年那间充满了糟糕气味和可怖景象的屋子，也很难再将他们与洛克贝尔家轮椅上毫无生机的小孩和垂头不断认错的盔甲联系起来，时间过去得太快了，金发的男孩儿顶着钢之炼金术师这称号在他周围胡乱闯祸，给他制造麻烦的情景似乎就在不久之前，然而刚刚接到阿尔方斯电话的时候罗伊甚至没认出来他的声音。

年轻而富有朝气，和他哥哥有些不同，比过去低沉多了，男孩儿经历变声期之后都像是变了个人，阿尔方斯倒还是一直彬彬有礼，想到这里他让自己露出一个微笑，原想替他们做点什么，订个酒店或者车票什么的，这两个小孩已经全部都办妥了，因为没什么可以为他们做的，感觉就像他们为了见一见他特地在回家之前到东城跑一趟，倒是让他心里有些过不去。

列车缓缓驶入，停靠在站台上，门开之后里面的乘客开始零零散散地下车，罗伊在人群里搜寻着。

“你在看哪边啦？”一个熟悉的声音在他身后响起来，他一愣，回过头，但一个金发的脑袋比他更快，等他回过神，爱德华站在他两步远的地方对着阿尔撇嘴，而阿尔方斯正欢快地叫着‘马斯坦先生’扑进他怀里，给了他一个结结实实的拥抱……简直像是原先的铠甲变成了人类的样子，他个子蹿得可真够快的。

罗伊被爱德华别扭的表情逗笑了，他拍拍阿尔的背，回应他这个巨大的抱抱。“真的太久没见了，你都长这么高了。”

“哥哥对这个可不太开心，”阿尔方斯突然扭头在他耳边悄悄地说，气息撒在他耳垂上，让他冷不丁被吓了一跳，但阿尔立刻就放开了他，不怀好意地回头给爱德华吐了吐舌头，“谁叫哥哥不喜欢牛奶，我早告诉你的，你就在鞋跟里垫垫吧。”

“谁要喝那种牛分泌的乳汁啦！”爱德华面上一红，冲他吼了一句，“你这弟弟太不善良了，快点把我和蔼可亲的阿尔还回来！恶魔！”

“幼稚鬼！”阿尔方斯回击道。

“噫，傻大个！”

“小矮子！”

“我才不是！”爱德华像是被踩着了尾巴，气势汹汹地冲着罗伊的位置走过去“我明明长高了！我都和上校差不多……”他在罗伊面前研究了一会儿，用手来回比划，脸色越来越黑，“就……”他站站直，似乎对这一丁点微妙的差距感到有些无法接受，“差不多……”

罗伊忍不住笑了出来，伸手拍上爱德华的脑袋，把那头金发揉了揉，“确实长高啦，怎么一说到身高，就还像个小孩子似的，我也早就不是上校了，别喊错啊。”

“知道啦知道啦，这事关尊严！”爱德华气呼呼地说，“……算上天线我还是比你高一点。”

阿尔方斯露出了一个嫌弃脸，罗伊想笑，但爱德华还把自己气得像一只鼓起的气球，所以他大度地让步了，“这倒是真的，别生气啦，你们吃过饭没有？”罗伊又揉了下爱德满脑袋的金发，年轻人睁着他那双金色的眼睛盯着他，不知道在想什么。

“阿尔的胃口可不比我差，”爱德华开口，“我们会把你吃得啥都不剩的噢。”

罗伊露出一脸为难的样子，“那也没有办法了，”他说，“再怎么说，也有三年没见了，就算这月剩下的时间都得饿着我自己，也得在今晚上把你们俩喂饱吧。”

不知道为什么，爱德华突然因为这句话烧红了脸，阿尔方斯开心地打断他们，“那真是太好了，”他说，“我们确实还没吃晚餐呢，而且我们带了礼物，您可以在餐厅的时候拆开看看，虽然不是什么贵重的东西啦。”

“给我的？”罗伊愣了下。

爱德华清了清嗓子，“是的，”他说，“我们没告诉你吗？”

罗伊眨了眨眼。

“可能是我忘了说了，”阿尔不确定地想了想，“嗯，也没啥关系吧，是吧马斯坦先生？”

“叫罗伊就行了，”罗伊说，“既然已经离开军队，也没有必要用军衔称呼我了，总叫我马斯坦先生还怪生疏的。”

“罗伊先生！”

“罗伊——”

爱德华又瞪了阿尔方斯一眼，仍气鼓鼓的，罗伊实在是为他的小心眼感到好笑，“你们的行李呢，我开了车，可以顺带送你们去酒店。”

“啊，”阿尔说，“太感谢了，我们东西确实有些多呢，”他顺手就将一灰一棕两个包裹塞进罗伊手里，但罗伊好奇地提了提，尽管体积可观，分量倒是没有多少，等他回头，兄弟俩已经一人一堆分派好了，四只金晃晃的眼睛朝他看着，他让自己笑了一下，带着他们往停车的位置走过去。

他们一路上都在聊些新国的见闻，阿尔方斯很健谈，他描绘姚麟在皇宫里的生活，告诉他小梅的熊猫总算长大了一圈，而且咬人十分疼，爱德华会在边上附和，他看上去有些心事，但罗伊没有问为什么，推测现在可能不是什么好的时机。

他带他们去了常去的一家餐厅，爱德华在他点完单的时候塞给他一个红色的礼盒，“给你的。”他说，看着有些紧张。

“拆开看看。”阿尔两手扶着桌面朝他歪歪头，和哥哥不同，他显得有些兴奋，像是只巨大的开心的狗狗。

罗伊把包装撕开，里面是一本手札，很厚实，翻开后是兄弟俩的签字，他翻了几页，突然意识到自己在看什么。

“这个……”

“我们一起整理的，”爱德华挠了挠鼻子，“可能对你有些用，你知道，就你工作什么的……大概吧。”

“炼金术的笔记是很私人的东西，”罗伊的声音有些僵硬，“你们甚至没有用上密码，我觉得我……”

“就是为了送给你才整理的，”阿尔说，“请你收下它，罗伊先生，拜托了。”

他完全不确定，阿尔很坚持，但他盯着手里的本子，好像它突然间就会爆炸一样。

“就……”爱德华开口，“收下它，成吗？没有你那天跑到温莉家把我训一顿，我和阿尔可能永远都没机会恢复，别老想些有的没的，它是个谢礼，就是……”他咬咬嘴唇，“为所有的，你为我俩做的。”

罗伊眨了下眼睛，所以他一直表现得这么别扭？为了，他再次看了一眼那本子，爱德华已经无法使用炼金术，如果他参与了这个，这本笔记就是他全部的，迄今为止所有投入在炼金术里的一切，它确实不是什么贵重的物品，因为它的价值根本无法衡量。

“我……”他说，“我不知道该说什么，”他的指尖拂过纸张上兄弟两人的字迹，“我不知道我能做什么来回馈这个。”

“嗯，”阿尔说，“罗伊先生送我们去酒店就行啦，”他说，“提提行李，因为我们真的拿不过来。我和哥哥打算在这儿住两天，火车太累人了，所以也许需要整理一下屋子，”他看看爱德华，爱德华也点点头，“可以的话，就来帮点小忙，行吗？”

“我怎么能拒绝呢？”罗伊无奈地叹了口气，“都听你们的吧。”

阿尔朝他甜甜地笑了，爱德华翻了个白眼，冲着罗伊耸耸肩，兄弟俩和原先有些不同了，但还是很亲密，这点在他们身上没什么变化。

他们用完晚餐，马斯坦依照他们的要求把两人和一车行李载到了东城一家原先爱德华在军部时候经常会订的酒店，顶层套间，罗伊为此挑了挑眉，猜测旅途到底是让两人有多疲惫，所以愿意花这么一大笔钱让自己晚上能睡得舒服点儿。

他提行李这个活根本是多余的，酒店有门童专门运送行李，顶层套间的客人甚至还有专门为他们准备的换洗备用礼服等，他们还赠送点心，贴心的叫早，以及洗衣之类的服务，兄弟俩取消了第二天的叫早，这让马斯坦觉得有点儿好笑，但他们通知了前台需要换洗服装。也是能够理解，尽管整洁，但他们仍然一看就是风尘仆仆的旅者，金发金眸，充满了异域的特征。

“你一定要上来看看，”阿尔方斯一边走进电梯一边说，“我们都想见识一下，哥哥原先只订豪华套间，已经够奢侈的了。”

“这我知道。”罗伊说，“毕竟公费都是我批的。”

“你也没说不满意啊，”爱德华说。

“不是我的钱嘛。”罗伊无辜地耸耸肩。

“什么嘛，是你的钱你就不批了吗？真是小气鬼。”爱德华冲他撇嘴。

“可不能这样说我，”罗伊为自己辩解，“毕竟预算还在我头上，为了你能过得舒舒服服，我其他的部下就只能订订标间了。”

看到爱德华为此吓了一跳，罗伊伸手拍拍他的肩膀，“逗你玩的，你有国家炼金术师的独立预算，如果在我的部门这里超支，会在你个人账户里扣掉，你平时从不打理，只有我来做这件事了。”

“你管理我的账户？”爱德华问。

“不是没给过你机会，”罗伊叹了口气，“但你根本懒得看那些数字，你算得对那些平常人都弄不明白的复杂算式，却在自己的帐上出错，只有我替你代劳了。”

“啧，”爱德华撇过头，耳尖窜上一抹红色。

“爱德华，”罗伊在他身后抓住他的注意力，“你和阿尔方斯现在能站在这里，像这样和我说话，对我来说已经是最好的事情了，”他语气淡淡的，但很真诚，让爱德华想起他们在新国时收到的那些柔软的纸张，“别老想些有的没的。”

阿尔方斯偷偷笑了，爱德华气呼呼地扭头瞪他，但罗伊也对他微笑，任他再怎么想发发脾气，现在都像是撞上了一团棉花，爱德华有些不自在，但很快他们就到了，电梯门打开的时候，他们就对着一间巨大的客厅，两个行李箱放在门口的推车里，剩下的不知所踪，应该是被收纳进了橱柜，客厅后方是巨大的落地窗，把东城的夜景都装了进去，左边是靛蓝的天空和深粉色的晚霞，右边是街道灯光闪烁的光芒，阿尔方斯兴奋地跑过去趴在窗口研究，而爱德华走过去提那两个箱子，在罗伊过去帮忙之前，阿尔方斯蹬蹬蹬地跑回来提走了另一个，顺手抓住罗伊的手腕，“赶紧看看里头，”他说，“这间屋子真的好大啊，哥哥，我们之前住的都是什么地方嘛。”

“我觉得没啥差别，”爱德华嘟嘟囔囔地，“只要有地方睡觉就行了。”

“因为你都只关心自己的书和……”阿尔方斯顿了顿，“写写画画什么的。”他说，“还好有我在，不然哥哥说不定饿死了都没人知道。”

“我对吃还是很有要求的好吗！？”爱德华不满地嚷嚷，“你总不能连这个都抱怨我。”

“可是买不到吃的时候，你做的饭真的太难吃了，”阿尔方斯可怜巴巴地说，“还好我还有点应付料理的技能，真是不幸中的万幸。”

“能……能吃不就可以了！”爱德华涨红一张脸，垂死挣扎，“我至少还是能做做三明治的。”

罗伊试图偷偷发笑，但爱德华发现了他的意图，不轻不重地锤了他一下，“你又嘲笑我，你就会做饭吗？”

“哥哥，”阿尔方斯无奈地说，"用两片面包夹住一片火腿和起士不能叫做料理，顶多能算是……"他想了一会儿，“面包夹肉？”

罗伊笑出了声但爱德华跳了起来，“你真是太过分了！”他对着阿尔方斯一阵乱抽，“吃的时候倒没见你有这么多意见，我不管那叫面包夹……夹什么玩意！反正它能吃就行了！”他涨红着脸瞥罗伊，显然很不高兴自己的短处被揭发了。

“嗯，”罗伊点点头，他还是有些想笑，“尽管我也会，嗯，做些奶油面，煮汤炖菜什么的，不过能吃就行了嘛。”

“骗人的吧？”爱德华朝他张大嘴，“你不总在外头吃饭吗。”

“偶尔也有不想出去的时候啊，”罗伊朝他眨眨眼睛，“总不能让自己在家里饿死吧，多没面子。”

他们把行李安置好，卧室也有落地窗，大得夸张，浴室就在卧室的边上，占地巨大，淋浴间是全透明的，往里走还有个超大的水池，兄弟俩对着这些指指点点，感叹金钱是多么邪恶的东西。

他们还在走廊里路过了一车小点心，阿尔方斯迅速往罗伊嘴里塞了一块，“好吃吗？”他朝他眨眨眼睛，又往他哥哥嘴里塞了一块堵住他的嘴，“闻起来好香啊，”他最后才给自己送了一块，满意地嚼着。

“他们在床头放了巧克力呢。”爱德华漫不经心地又拿了个甜挞，“客厅里有水果盘，另一边我们还没去过，我觉得那里可能是餐厅。”

“他们说订餐直接打个电话就可以了，”阿尔说，“明天可以试试，好像菜单就在餐厅的电话边上。”

“你有什么想吃的吗？”爱德华顺口问了一句，罗伊一愣，不知道为什么他会看着自己。

“还没想过呢，”阿尔方斯自然而然地接过话茬，“罗伊先生有什么推荐的吗，早餐？午餐？”

“呃……”罗伊抓了抓头发，似乎在思考这个问题，“早餐尝尝千层吧，东城这家酒店做这个挺出名的，午餐……我个人建议别点炖煮的东西，可能有些腻，晚上单配面包倒还可以。”

“您在这儿用过餐吗？”爱德华翻开橱柜的门开始四处查看抽屉的时候，阿尔凑上来问他。

“没几次，”罗伊说，“给不了你们什么有价值的建议。”

“哪有，”他咧开嘴，“想喝点什么吗，他们告诉我还有酒柜呢！”

“这就不必了吧，”罗伊摆摆手，“挺晚了，我觉得你们应该早点休息，我就……”

“唉？”爱德华停在床头柜前，“有把钥匙？”他把那枚小小的黄铜钥匙捏起来，向它仔细打量着。

“也许是备用的储藏室？”阿尔说，“走廊尽头不是有一间吗，关着的。”

“行李都在这儿啊？”爱德华朝着边上努努嘴，“神秘兮兮的，去看看吧。”

罗伊的手腕又被阿尔方斯抓起来了，“一起去，”年轻人喜滋滋地说，他盯着罗伊看了一会儿，突然间又露出了有些担忧的表情，“是不是太晚了，您得回去休息了？”

“呃，不……”罗伊眨了眨眼，阿尔和爱德华乍一看太像了，仔细一看又有点不那么像，发色不对，头发的长度也不对，眼睛的颜色不一样，给人的感觉是一种熟悉和陌生的混合体，因为在那么多年里，他都依附在一副铠甲上，而恢复原身后立刻又离开了这儿，前往了新国。他还是和过去一样友善，比他的哥哥更温和，但就是有那么一种怪异的陌生感盘踞在罗伊心底。

罗伊在内心叹了口气，怀疑是不是因为年龄渐长，让自己染上了家长才会有的奇怪毛病，他觉得这两个小孩得休息一下……但算了，看来他们俩是兴奋过头，陪他们逛一会儿也不算什么大事，“没什么，去看看吧。”

阿尔方斯再次朝着他露出整齐的牙齿，他亲昵地挽住他的手臂，像个巨大的摆件一样挂在他身上。

“我弟弟，”爱德华把钥匙插进门锁，“有点粘人，你别理他。”

“我才没有呢，”阿尔方斯不满地朝哥哥摆了个鬼脸，“你就是嫉妒我。”

爱德华耳朵又红了一瞬，“胡说什么呢，”他咕哝，“谁要嫉妒你啊，”他说着走进屋子，里面暗着，他往边上摸索开关，而阿尔已经趁着门外的光线把罗伊拽了进去。

“在这儿，”爱德华摁下开关，灯一下子亮了，房间空荡荡的，有个巨大的玻璃橱，天花板上有个吊架，正面的墙壁上还有……

罗伊干咳了一下，陡然间感到有一丝尴尬，这还真是没想到，顶层套房的配置里会有这种屋子，他之前真应该溜走的。“我觉得这不是给你们用的房间。”

“这玩意儿是用来拷人的吗？”爱德华在墙壁前站了一会儿，而阿尔抓着罗伊走向柜子，在没有试过的时候，罗伊完全没意识到这小子力气有多大，他又不能甩掉他的手，真糟。

“哇，”年轻人研究橱柜里码得整整齐齐的那些玩意儿，而罗伊只能移开视线，假装没见到这个，想着是不是找个什么借口赶紧脱身。

“你用过吗？”阿尔方斯突然问道。

就直说想回去……他问什么？罗伊眨了下眼，“啊？”

“这些，”阿尔指指橱柜里，罗伊下意识地看过去，又在意识到自己看到什么的时候迅速挪开了视线，倒不是他介意年轻人的这种好奇心，毕竟他曾经也经历过这个阶段，但这并不代表他愿意在这种时候同这个年龄段的年轻人讨论这话题，罗伊完全没有养孩子的经历，但他突然觉得自己有点理解父母给他们做这方面科普的时候是一种多么可怕的感觉，他现在就觉得整件事挺可怕的。

“呃……”他犹豫了一下，“没，没有全部吧，”他真的不想继续这个话题，但阿尔方斯不知道为什么对这个有些执着。爱德华呢？他的视线搜寻着，瞥到金发的身影移到了门边，他的手挪向了门，他要做什么？

在罗伊能反应过来的时候，爱德华关上了门，然后上了锁。

为什么？


End file.
